


Lena & Flowers

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: This is a short story about Lena and Kara. This is a story about them overcoming obstacles. Lena always has loved flowers and gives Kara flowers for special occasions.Plus: A SUPERCORP wedding where you get to read Lena's vows to Kara. :DI hope you all enjoy! :)





	Lena & Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head and on paper in my notebook for a while. I'm glad to share it with you all. 
> 
> I got this idea from the Supergirl 2x12 episode where Lena sends a roomful of FLOWERS to Kara. :D
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Lena always loved to give Kara flowers.

They were a “flower” couple.

A married “flower” couple.

Kara would give Lena flowers too, but most of the flowers that were in their home were showers of affection from Lena.

On the day Kara told Lena she was Supergirl, Lena had initially stormed off angry, upset, and hurt that her girlfriend had been lying to her. Lena went back to thinking that people still didn’t trust her because of her last name. Then later on in the day, Lena returned home to their apartment and gave Kara a green rose. Kara initially panicked thinking the rose was full of Kryptonite, but Lena lovingly stroked her hand and reassured her that it wasn’t. Lena reassured Kara that she would never do such a thing and even THINK about doing such a thing. Green roses symbolize growth. Lena felt there was growth in their relationship with this newfound honesty. Lena always wondered why Kara had disappearances and had cancelled on some of their dates and brunch dates.

Lena was such a romantic, even if she didn’t show this side of herself to other people. Whenever her and Kara had double dates with Alex and Maggie, she’d always be a little closed off to public displays of affection. Alex and Maggie would have lots of PDA. Kara would try to get Lena to loosen up, but Lena would always just kiss her on the lips. She’d always wink at Kara letting her know that she has a surprise or surprises for her in their bedroom later. ;)

They had gotten married on the most romantic day of the year. They had gotten married on Valentine’s Day. It was double the flowers. Flowers for V-Day and flowers for the wedding.

Their marriage was on February 14, 2018, which was a Wednesday.

Wednesday was one of the luckiest days to get married because Wednesday is an Auspicious Wedding Date.

The wedding was attended by both the Danvers’ family and the Luthor family and fellow friends. Lena kept her mother, Lillian, and her brother, Lex, out of the wedding. She kept them off the guest list and didn’t even send them invitations.

Lena’s wedding vows made Kara cry.

“Kara Danvers, you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. We started off as friends, then we became lovers, then we became wives. Our relationship has had many ups and downs. It still will have ups and downs now that we’re married, but I want to go through all of those challenges with you. We’ve been through so much together and overcame many things. We’ve grown so much. I love you so much and I just want to love you, protect you, and cherish you forever and until the end of my days.”

As soon as the priest said they could kiss, Kara kissed Lena so hard that Kara ended up dipping Lena over. The crowd erupted in applause.

Alex had caught the bouquet later on during the reception party. :)

That night, Kara and Lena had went home with so many flowers and gifts from friends. Lena was happy about the flowers, of course. She had loved flowers, but she was happier to be at home with her wife. :D


End file.
